Mad About the Boy
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: Major Knight is mad about the boy. He does something about it. Major Knight/Male Courier named Sam, smut and slash.


Mad About the Boy

Fallout New Vegas

Acethebatdog2039

Rating: M, You must be over 17 to read this.

Slash warning, yes, man on man. Don't like don't read.

Song lyrics are in bold

Disclaimer: Fallout New Vegas and its characters are not mine. The only ones that belong to me are the ones I made up.

Characters: Major Knight, Male Courier named Sam

0-*- **10001** -*-0

**Mojave Outpost, Mojave Wasteland, 8:30 PM, 2281**

It was a cool night in the desert, even for the Wasteland.

They were able to find a room for him on the Outpost.

Sadly it was someone's room at one point.

Sam pulled off his head wrap running a calloused hand through his short dark dirty hair.

This was the first time he has been to the Outpost in months.

This was the place he met and picked up Cass.

One of his many travel companions, like the others were currently resting in the Lucky 38, he needed to hit the road alone for a bit.

He turned the Pip-boy radio on a song came through the tiny speakers.

_**I'm mad about the boy**_

_**And I know it's stupid to be mad about the boy**_

Sam chuckled

He started to undress; Sam pulled the SWAT ballistic vest over his head and threw it onto the chair next to the dresser.

_**I'm so ashamed of it but must admit the sleepless nights **_

_**I've had about the boy**_

He pulled the belt off and threw it onto the chair.

Kicking the boots off Sam rolled his left ankle hearing it pop, leaving his feet bare.

He pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned his shirt.

_**On the silver screen**_

_**He melts my foolish heart in every single scene**_

0-*- **10001** -*-0

He couldn't believe he was really going to do this.

"Night Major!" A young solider called out and he walked from Outpost Headquarters.

He waved as he walked out.

Knight shook his head, this was crazy.

He couldn't risk this.

What if he was caught?

Was this courier worth it?

The major sighed and squared his shoulders.

He was going to do it.

Knight moved through the camp stopping at the courier's door.

He raised his hand to knock.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

Sam looked through his bag for a bottle of water but stopping when he heard a knocked at the door.

_**Although I'm quite aware that here and there are traces of **_

_**The cad about the boy**_

Sam opened door.

"Major Knight" He was generally surprised

Knight looked at the floor and looked back up at Sam's blue eyes.

"Um, hi."

Sam chuckled, "Hi."

_**Lord knows I'm not a fool-girl**_

_**I really shouldn't care**_

"You want to come in?" Sam moved away from the door

"Thank you" The major said

Sam smiled at him.

Knight pulled off his beret twisting it in his hands.

Sam closed the door, leaning on it.

_**Lord knows I'm not a school-girl**_

_**In the flurry of her first affair**_

Knight cleared his throat. He couldn't tear his eyes from man's chest. He swallowed hard.

_**Will it ever cloy**_

_**This odd diversity of misery and joy**_

"You alright there Major?"

Sam's hands rested his hands on his hips looking at the man.

"You know when I said that before that the men here frown upon homosexual relationships? I've come to the realization that I don't care. I don't care if I have one night with you or a million. I just want a chance, Sam."

The courier smiled at him.

Pushing himself off the door he made his way to the NCR Officer.

Sam took the Major's beret and tossed it onto the chair holding his own gear.

_**I'm feeling quite insane and young again **_

_**And all because I'm mad about the boy**_

"Knight, you don't have to ask. I'll be leaving in two days, maybe more. If you want to come with I'm open to that. Just what are you going to do without the NCR?"

_**Mad about the boy**_

"I don't know if I could leave the army, Sam. This has been my life since I was 18. I...I…"

Sam moved towards him, laying a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about it now."

Sam gave him a smile.

"Just enjoy right now."

Sam pressed his lips onto Knight's

It was soft and slow at first but soon started to build.

Sam pulled away resting his head on Knight's shoulder.

Sam snaked his arms around Knight's waist, he sighed. "I'm glad you came tonight, Knight"

"Liam"

"What?" Sam looked up at him.

"My name is Liam."

"Major Liam Knight," Sam gave him a grin, "Sounds sexy"

Sam gave him a quick kiss again before stepping away.

"Let's get you out of that amour"

With Sam's help Knight was stripped of everything but his boxers and undershirt.

Sam pressed Liam into the queen sized bed, he then straddled his waist.

The courier slipped his hand under the undershirt, running his hands over the man's chest.

Knight raised his arms up, silently begging for Sam to pull the shirt off.

Sam pulled the shirt off and threw it behind him.

Years of being in the army severed Knight well.

Sam ran his hands up Liam's chest.

Bring his hands back down Knight's chest, Sam stopped at the man's nipples.

Sam leaned forward to suck them

He ran his tongue around the right nipple giving it a little nip before moving to Knight's left one.

He did the same to the left one.

Knight's head fell back.

Sam leaned forward to suck Knight's throat.

Liam's hands went to Sam's hips.

"…Sam…"

Sam slowly bite at Liam's Adam's apple

He placed small kisses on Liam's neck.

"What do you want Liam?"

More small kisses tracing a path up the side of Knight's face.

Knight moaned, "…You… I want you."

Sam ran a hand through Knight's hair, he gave him a smile.

"You sure?"

Knight bucked his hips into Sam, letting the other man feel the hardness of his erection through the fabric of his boxer shorts.

Sam bit his lip, "Don't tease me, Liam"

"You're wearing too much, lose something."

Sam pulled off his white shirt and threw it behind him.

Holding his arms out in front of him in question rising an eyebrow in question

"Better?"

Knight grabbed him by the neck and pulling him down.

Sam covered his mouth over Liam's lips in a demanding kiss.

When Liam opened his mouth to moan Sam snaked his tongue in his mouth.

Their tongues danced around each other, Sam pulled away when they were both gasping for air.

Sam ran his fingers through Liam's dark hair. He gave the major a soft smile.

He dipped his head back down kissing his swollen lips.

Sam ran his hands down Liam's body, making the major tremble.

Sam's kisses left his lips, he started licking around his jaw heading to his ear.

Liam arched his back, he need more contact with the courier.

"Sam…"

Sam nipped on Liam's ear lobe muttering things in his ear.

Liam wet his lips and nodded.

Sam moved down on Liam's body, he was focusing on Liam's chest.

His turned his attention back to Liam's nipples, biting, sucking and licking until they were so hard they ached.

Pressing a kiss on a scar just under the major's left nipple he continued down.

He ran his hands down Liam's arms as he went, leaving a trail down from the scar until he came to a rest on Liam's belly button.

He slid his tongue in and out repeatedly while his hands now wandering over the major's body.

Sam pushed up and away, letting himself stare at Liam. He gave Liam one quick kiss on his belly before reaching down to pull the major's boxers off.

Liam spread his legs; his cock was erect and dripping.

Sam lowered his head, running his lips along the skin of the inside of Liam's right thigh, while his arms reached up and pinned Liam's hips on the bed.

His hands were in Sam' hair now, trying to pull his head up to his leaking cock, but Sam refused to oblige. Sam reached up, removed Liam's fingers from his hair, and pushed them down on the bed beside his hips.

Sam worked his mouth over to Liam's left thigh, where he resumed kissing.

Liam gasped out, "Please...please."

Lifting his head and in one smooth motion pulled Liam's cock into his mouth.

Sam sucked and licked its length, reaching up with one hand to stroke the base while his tongue was busy circling the head.

"Please…want you…Sam…please."

Sam reached back into his pack searching for a few seconds before pulling out a small bottle of lube.

He pulled his jeans and boxers off in one fluid motion and opened the bottle, spreading lube over his own cock.

"You ready?"

Knight nodded and moaned. He climbed back between Liam's legs.

He slid one finger into the tight pucker of Liam's ass; Knight hissed in relief.

Sam worked his finger in and out slowly, trying to loosen Knight up.

As he worked, he lowered his mouth to lick at Knight's cock, sucking and swirling his tongue around it.

Adding a second finger, followed by a third, Sam moved in and out quickly.

"Sam…damn…please."

Sam lifted Knight's ass up from the bed sliding slowly into Liam.

With a slow steady thrust Sam slid the rest of the way into Knight.

Wrapping his legs around Sam' hips he pulled down trying to draw the courier deeper.

Sam kissed Knight as he began to move his hips slowly; pulling almost completely out of Knight and then thrusting back in all the way.

The courier pulled back and watched the major as he continued to thrust.

Sam repeated this over and over again, each thrust almost in slow motion.

Knight's hand left the bed and he started to claw at Sam's back.

When he hit Liam's prostate the major moan loudly, he hit it again and again until Liam was but howling.

Sam clapped his hand over Knight's mouth silencing the major.

"Do you want to wake the whole bloody camp?" he hissed.

He gave the major one quick thrust causing Knight to buck into him.

Sam removed his hand from Knight's mouth and braced his elbows along Liam's head.

Knight moaned, "Sam…harder…faster."

He did as he was told thrusting harder and faster into his lover, causing them to become erratic and needy.

He reached down and wrapped his hand around Liam's cock; he slid his hand up and down it, as he slammed into Knight repeatedly.

Knight's breath started to catch his body stiffened as he released all over Sam's hand and his own belly.

That sent Sam over the edge; he came at feeling of Knight spamming around him, collapsing onto the major's chest when he was done.

He felt Knight press a kiss into his hair.

"Wow…," he was breathless.

Knight sighed as he felt Sam pull out of him slowly.

"Wow… indeed."

Sam kissed him as he laid down next to the major.

"Stay Liam, stay the night."

Knight shivered and nodded, "Of course."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

**Mojave Outpost, Mojave Wasteland, Next Day, 5:00 AM, 2281**

Sam was woken by little kisses on his jaw, cheek, and on his lips.

"Morning," he muttered.

Another kiss on his lips, "Good morning Sam," Knight said.

Knight's brown eyes met the courier's blue ones.

"What time is it?"

Sam stretched his arms above his head.

"Zero five hundred," Knight said.

"Shit, Liam, why are we awake?" Sam yawned.

Liam chuckled, "Because some of us have to go to work today."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You'll be here when I get off of work?"

Sam nodded, "After that…"

This time Knight rolled his eyes, "Yes, round two. I'll see you in a few hours."

Knight leaded down and kissed before pulling himself out of the bed.

"Go back to sleep Mr. Courier I'll see you in a few hours."

Sam gave him thumbs up and buried his face in the pillow.

Knight shook his head and walked out the door.

0-*- **10001** -*-0

**Fin**


End file.
